


Pestering Pans

by Monorchism



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And michael only has so much willpower, Ash and cal are barely there, Basically luke tries to seduce michael, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys touching boys, First Kiss, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Guitar licking, M/M, Non AU, Pan!michael, Pansexual, Smut, The boys want michael to admit hes gay and luke goes the extra mile, Together at least, lots of swearing, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monorchism/pseuds/Monorchism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were currently on stage, in front of thouands of people, and he was pretty sure luke was trying to get him hard.</p><p> </p><p>The boys try to get michael to admit he's gay, and luke goes the extra mile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pestering Pans

**Author's Note:**

> Im never going to edit this also im half asleep also my excuses mean nothing to you just read it

"Fuck you guys"

The other three members of the band were currently trying to get michael to admit that he was gay. They'd all noticed him doing subtle things like looking at boys at the bar instead of paying attention to all the girls trying to flirt with him. 

"It's obvious! Just admit it." Calum urged, feeling fine about teasing Michael since they'd been friends the longest.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" Ash chimed in.

He was more subdued in his prodding, understanding that it might be something michael was actually struggling with. 

Luke had stayed mostly quiet the whole time, but he looked pretty damn smug. He was sat on the other bed in the room he was sharing with michael, smirking at him whenever they made eye contact. Michael was glad luke wasn't saying much, because he knew he'd turn into a blubbering mess immediately. 

"Michael. Come on. It's not like we'd care." Calum said after it became clear he wasn't going to reply.

"Fuck you, I'm not gay." He grumbled, pulling his blanket up to his chin. "Get out of my room. I wanna sleep." 

Ashton and Calum shared a look before they left, and they both made sure to give michael a reassuring hug, which he didn't return.

Once they were gone, luke turned off the lamp and paused in the space between their beds. "Together?" He asked, which was code for "let me cuddle you all night to leech your body heat." They ended up sharing hotel rooms more often than not, and started sharing a bed even before that. But it's not like they'd never shared with the other guys.

"Aren't I too gay for you?" Michael muttered. He regretted it almost immediately, because luke didn't deserve his anger. 

But he didn't apologise for the words. He just let them hang in the silence between them - silence which went on for a moment too long. He could tell luke was still just standing there, but he didn't move to look.

Finally, michael heard a sigh, and then luke slid in bed with him, closer than they usually started off. 

"Are you actually upset?" Luke mumbled, pressing his face into the back of michaels neck. "You know we don't care who you like."

"Shut up, luke. 'M not mad. It's just annoying." 

He turned around so he was facing luke, not happy with letting him be the big spoon, despite actually being bigger. Luke went pliant as soon as michael wrapped an arm around him.

"We'd still love you." He whispered, lips brushing michaels collar bone as he spoke.

"Shut up." Michael said again.

"Mike"

He sighed, burying his nose into Luke's hair. "Yeah, I know."

******

Michael was mad. And maybe a little turned on.

They were currently on stage, in front of thouands of people, and he was pretty sure luke was trying to get him hard.

He was practically moaning into the microphone, and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth every time he looked down at his guitar. He was writhing, /writhing/ around like he was trying to rub off with his jeans. And he was making a point of sharing michaels microphone more than usual, leaning in just a little too much.

If the way calum was smirking down at his bass said anything, he knew what luke was doing, too.

It was a lot, but michael managed the entire concert and the encore without pushing luke into a wall and punching him. Or fucking him. 

He didn't talk to anybody on the ride back to the hotel, and made sure to walk too fast for luke to catch up. When they reached their room, michael dumped his phone on his bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Where ya going, mikey?" Luke asked curiously, although he should know by now that michael liked to shower before him because luke used all the hot water.

"Fuck you." Michael said in response, because he was annoyed and pissed off and half hard in his jeans.

"You want to?" 

The mix of his overly innocent voice and the dark teasing look on his face made michael groan loudly as he slammed the bathroom door shut.

Of course he jerked off in the shower. 

"Cuddle?" Luke asked almost as soon as michael slipped under his blanket. 

"I don't know why you still ask." Michael mumbled, because sure he was a little mad at luke, but he didn't have enough willpower to deny him a cuddle. 

Luke probably expected an answer like that, because he was next to michael before he finished talking. the blanket, trapped underneath him, proved to be a huge struggle. He tried to pull it, but only got it tangled in his legs.

"You're so fucking incompetent, luke." Michael said, but he was smiling. 

He put a hand on Luke's chest to still him, preventing further struggle with the blanket, and then easily pulled it over him. 

"Thanks, mikey." Luke said, which was out of character because they usually wouldn't thank each other over something so little. 

But then michael glanced at him and knew exactly why he spoke in the first place. Michael had ended up closer to luke when he tugged the blanket over the other boy, making their noses brush when he looked up. 

"You're an asshole." Michael said simply, but he didn't move. He wrapped his arm around Luke's waist like usual and closed his eyes. 

It didn't mean anything that he wasn't moving away. He was just tired. Obviously.

*****

It went beyond concerts and cuddles. 

They were at lunch, all four of them, and luke had made sure he was next to michael as opposed to across from him.

Michael thought nothing of it, and. Well. That was his first mistake.

Luke was extra touchy. He played with michaels watch and leaned against him and kept nudging him to get his attention instead of saying something like usual and he kept putting his stupid fucking head on michaels shoulder and looking up at him like the cutest fucking thing in the entire world and ashton was struggling to contain his laughter.

And michael, of course, had to pretend he didn't even notice what luke was doing so as not to encourage him. But. Harder said than done. Literally. 

"Mikey," luke said, head on shoulder, batting his eyelashes up at him.

"What?"

"Can I try your drink?" 

They finished eating but didn't want to leave the small diner they were at because it played cool music and no other customers were there, so they ordered milkshakes. Michael told luke he was gonna regret getting vanilla when he ordered himself the snickers one, but luke insisted. 

"Go for it." Michael said, because he couldn't think of a reason why he'd ever say no to luke.

Luke beamed up at him and grabbed the cup, making sure michael was watching before he took the straw between his lips, and. Fuck.

He sucked the milkshake into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks under the guise of the shake being too thick for the straw, and then /moaned./ and michael had willpower and pride but he couldn't /not/ blush at the obscene noises coming from Luke's mouth. And he couldn't look away. 

Luke, like a fucking porn star, swirled his tongue around the tip, making eye contact with michael while he did it. 

Usually michael would think that was disgusting. He wasn't a fan of germs and especially not somebody slobbering all over his straw but. Luke made it so hot. And he knew Ash and Cal were staring at them but he couldn't even care. 

He only snapped out of his luke induced haze when he put the glass back down in front of him, licking his lips. 

"You were right," luke said, a smirk sliding on his face. "I do regret vanilla."

And then he dropped his head back on michaels shoulder and put his hand on michaels thigh maybe a little bit too high but seriously michael couldn't even complain. He didn't dare look at the other two boys when he immediately grabbed his milkshake and took a long drink. Maybe to cool off or maybe to taste luke.

*****

Fucking luke was back at it again with the foreplay on stage. 

They were near the end of the set, which was good, because michael was half hard behind his guitar and eager to take a cold shower. 

And then. Well. Luke decided to strut over to michael while he was singing his part and lick a stripe across his guitar and michael pretended he didnt groan into the microphone. His voice was just naturally husky. He was punk rock. 

Luke hardly went to his own microphone for the rest of the show, opting instead to invade michaels space. 

He stepped it up a notch during wayf, pulling michaels in-ear out and leaning in close enough to him that he felt his lips ghosting over his ear as he whispered along to the song, "I'm wrapped around your finger, mikey."

And somehow that was worse than everything else luke had done. 

Michael fucked up the next line and just stared at luke as he sang his part into michaels microphone. 

"I know what you're doing." Michael told him, not even trying to cover his mouth so people couldn't see what he was saying.

Luke, the little fucker, just looked at him and laughed. 

***** 

"Did you like the concert tonight, michael? I was really feeling the crowd." Luke said, coy as ever as he unlocked the door to their hotel room.

"Fuck you." Michael said, but it was different than before. 

He shoved luke through the open door, studied his shocked face, kicked off his shoes. "Seriously. Fuck you." 

Luke, for all he was worth, looked nervous.

"What?" He squeaked.

"I'm wrapped around your finger? Really? Fuck you, luke. Fuck you. You know exactly what that song means." Michael said, pushing luke again, this time toward the bed. 

"I'm sorry, shit, I thought-" 

Michael lurched forward, too sick of Luke's shit to let him be worried for any longer, but then he jerked to a stop millimeters from his face. 

"Can I?" He mumbled, because he knew luke was kinda nervous about that sort of thing, even if he hadn't been acting like it the last few weeks.

"Can you what?" Luke breathed, still sounding like he thought michael was gonna punch him, which made the older boy roll his eyes.

"Shut up. Sorry. Kiss you." Michael said quietly, brushing his nose against Luke's.

"Oh." Luke said, genuinely surprised, and then michael felt gentle fingers on his face, tugging him the tiny distance to lukes mouth. 

And really, michael should win an award for holding off for so long. Because, he had willpower, but luke was fucking irresistible. 

So he put his hands on lukes shoulders to guide him down on the bed, and then crawled on top of him, slipping his hands up lukes shirt. He traced circles on his hips until he gasped, and then licked into his mouth. And it was so much better than the straw. 

"Michael, fuck." Luke moaned as he felt michaels boner against his thigh.

Just the sound of lukes voice made michael more desperate than ever, and he pushed down, grinding against him. 

"Youre so annoying, luke." 

"Just, /ah,/ just wanted you to admit you were gay, and maybe a little in love with me." Luke gasped, arching up into michael as he bit at his neck and collar bones, fingers sliding up to his chest. 

"Fuck you. 'M not gay." Michael argued, but he didn't deny the other part, which made luke all warm inside. 

"Really? This seems pretty gay to me." He reached down to grip Michael's dick through his pants, which only served to remind him of how much clothes they were still wearing. Michael bucked forward, then dropped his head into Luke's neck, pressing a kiss there.

"Pan." Michael groaned, pulling his shirt off when luke tugged at it. 

And then there was a moment where nothing happened, luke just stared at michaels torso, and although he had no reason to be shy, he had to force himself not to wrap his arms around his body.

"what?" He asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"is that from that time we tried to make pizza at my moms?" 

Michael dropped his gaze to the scar on his ribcage that luke was looking at, even though he already knew its shape by heart. 

"Yeah." 

It happened a couple months after they officially became friends. Luke's whole family was gone for the weekend, and he invited michael over for the first time without calum. He never said so, but michael thought he was scared to be alone. 

They didn't have frozen pizza or money to order, so they tried to make one from scratch. It ended up tasting fine, but luke sliced michael with the pizza cutter at one point by accident. He freaked out, thinking michael would go back to hating him, but michael was already so far gone that he thanked god he was wearing a black shirt so the blood didn't show and told luke he didn't even touch him. 

Obviously, luke had seen him shirtless since then, but he never stared so intently at him, so he never noticed the mark. It wasn't big, but michael knew luke would feel horrible about it, which is why he lied in the first place. 

Luke looked up at him, eyes big and sad, and then leaned up to kiss him so sweetly michael didn't even mind the change of pace. Luke nudged his shoulder until he rolled on his back, and then he started peppering kisses all over his stomach, focusing around the scarred area. 

"I can't believe you never told me." Luke said in disbelief, and michael wasn't even sure what he was talking about. He tangled his fingers in Luke's hair and drew him back up for more kisses, sliding his shirt off in the process. 

"Didn't want you to feel bad." Michael mumbled, angling to kiss lukes jaw instead.

"Fuck. I love you, michael. So much. So much." Luke said, and michael stopped.

It seemed like luke didn't even realize what he said, because he stared down at michael in confusion before his eyes widened in disbelief. 

Michael didnt give him a chance to take it back. He pulled him into another kiss and rolled them over so he was on top again, and then started undoing lukes jeans. It was a combined effort to get them off, and they were both laughing at the struggle, nearly out of breath by the time they realized they had to get michaels off, too. 

When they were both clad in only their underwear, michael pressed his own dick into lukes, grinding them together. They both moaned at the friction, breathing into each others mouths because they wanted to be as close as possible. 

Luke was making the most beautiful noises michael had ever heard, which drove him closer to the edge and let him know he was going to cum in his boxers like a fucking kid. Luke was too, though, judging by the sounds he made.

Michael kissed all over lukes face, trying to make up for lost time, losing himself in the moment every time luke whimpered when they got a particularly good angle. 

"Shit, I forgot - I love you, too." Michael panted, pushing his mouth to lukes in what probably couldn't be called a kiss, and then luke dug his nails into michaels shoulder and bit michaels lip and came, and the high pitched noise he moaned into michaels mouth had him cumming, too. 

"Shit." Luke muttered when michael rolled off him. 

"What?" 

"I was just thinking about how much we can do that, now. About all the different ways I'll get to make you cum." 

Michael stopped pulling his underwear off in favour to gape at him. "Shit, luke. I love you so much." 

Luke just laughed. "Obviously. Who else can make you cum in your pants?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr obviously @monorchism


End file.
